


Attack On Titan: Boyfriend Scenarios

by DragonGoddess629



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Cuteness, Attempt at Humor, Bertholdt is a total cutie, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I love attack on titan, Imagines, Jean is my favorite character, Kinky, Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Some parts NSFW, Tags Are Hard, XReader, boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGoddess629/pseuds/DragonGoddess629
Summary: Boyfriend scenarios with our most lovable males from Attack On Titan, to include cuddly moments, sections where you will laugh, and others where you might cry. Join Jean, Marco, Levi, Eren, Connie, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt and Erwin and discover what they are like in having YOU as their girlfriend :)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Jaeger/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	1. When You First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired by the story ‘Forever Young’ by Is Marcus An Instrument on Quotev and wanted to write something in my own words regarding the oh-so delicious bachelors from Attack On Titan. I highly recommend the story I have mentioned as it is focused on the characters from FullMetal Alchemist. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me, I only own the nameless OC and the mini stories for each scenario. The cover image does not belong to me as I found it via Google Images.

**JEAN**

During the first day of training, you watched as Jean had his forehead smashed in by the Commander, as well as how he was able to balance near-perfectly on the ODM aptitude test. That night, you walked up to him and asked if he could help with your balance.

“Sure, no problem! It’s all about the sixth sense!”

“Sixth sense? Got it! Oh, I’m (name) by the way.”

“I’m Jean Kirschtein.”

Glancing at his forehead, you could see a red protruding bump.

“Ouch, I’m sorry about your head.”

“Shit…you saw that?”

**MARCO**

Night of initiation, you’d left the Mess Hall to walk around the grounds before the bell tolled, signaling curfew. Eyes fixated on the stars, you became oblivious to the final step your foot completely missed.

“Woah! Careful there!”

His hands pulled you body into his. Balance secured on both feet, you pulled away, glancing top to see adorable freckles painted across the man’s cheek.

“Goodness, thank you! I trip over air, so it’s not surprising I almost fell.”

“I’m very glad you didn’t. You’re…(name), right?”  
“That’s me! And you’re Marco? I think it’s very respectable you wanna join the MP’s to protect the King.”

“Really? Well thank you!”

**LEVI**

“Oi! The hell do you think you’re doing?”

Struggling to ear in the Underground City, you had been abandoned by your parents at a young age. Still technically a child, you were on the verge of passing out when you notice a boy around your age with black hair.

“Hey girl! What’re you staring at?”

You pointed at his meal.

“You have food.”

Standing, he tore half of his sandwich and placed it into your hand, then walked away.

“W-Wait! Thank you, um…”

“The name’s Levi. Maybe I’ll see you around, brat.”

“Hey! My names (name)! …are you even listening to me?!”

**EREN**

“I’ll kill all the titans! I swear it!”

Sniffling over in the corner, you looked over at the boy screaming. He seemed to be about your age, sitting with a girl with long black hair and another boy with blonde Rubbing your eyes, ou sniffed more.

“Hey, everything will be ok!”

Turning, you saw the brown-haired boy glance over at you, hand stuck out for you to take. Shaking your head, you curled more into yourself, scared of everything you saw. When you didn’t say anything, he sat next to you as the other two people he was with walked over. 

“I’m Eren.”

“I’m (name).”

“(Name), huh? Are you scared of the titans?”

You nodded your head, knowing you were now all alone in this world. 

“Don’t worry (Name), I’ll protect you.”

**CONNIE**

“Hey man! What the hell did you wipe on my clothes?!”

Walking past the two males, you noticed the male known as Jean wipe something onto the bald male’s back. You patted down his back while laughing. 

“There’s nothing on your back Connie, don’t worry.”

“Ah thank you. Say, your (name), right?”

“Yep, that’s me.”

“You’re the one who helped me out earlier with the salute! Hey, thanks for that.”

“Oh it’s no problem! Well, have a good night!”

“You too!”

**ARMIN**

“Excuse me…are you alright?”

Seeing the boy with blonde hair clutching a straw hat drew you to him.

“N-No, but I’ll be ok.”

You slid down the wall beside him.

“It’s ok, I’m not alright either.”

Glancing up at you, the boy cleared his face.

“Did someone in your family…were they forced to go past the walls too?”

“My…my brother.”

“All I have left of my grandpa is this hat. He was forced to go too.”

“Will we…will we ever see them again?”

“Unfortunately…I don’t think so.”

“Um…I’m (name), if-if you ever want to talk again.”

You stood up to leave, only stopping when your hand was grabbed.

"I’m Armin, and…I’d like that.”

**REINER**

****

Having moved into a large house, your new home was closer to the city, meaning more kids to meet. One day, you were playing outside when a voice from next door entered your ears.

“Hey - Hey you!”

“Hey you!”

You yelled back, stepping closer to the boy your age.

I’m Reiner! You’re our new neighbors, right?:

“Yeah, we just moved in. My dad got a new job working for the government. My name’s (name).”

“(Name), huh? That’s pretty.”

“Hehe, thanks! Hey, wanna play fetch with me?”

“Sure!”

**BERTHOLDT**

Today was the day to determine who would become the next Colossal Titan. You had been pushed by your family to test for the position, though secretly, you didn’t want it, not did you care. Lost in thought, you didn’t see the person’s back who you just ran into.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!”

The person - male - was really tall for his age.

“I-It’s ok.”

His voice was quiet and muffled.

“Are you by chance taking the test to be chosen today?”

“Yeah, but I think I-I’m lost.”

“I’ll take you there! I’m taking the test as well!”

“Oh, you-you don’t have to…”

“It’s ok, we’re going in the same direction! My name’s (name).”

“…I’m Bertholdt.”

**ERWIN**

“To all the new members, I salute you!”  
“Sir!”

All the new inductees into the Scout Regiment mingled together. You were by yourself as all your friends from the Cadet Corp joined either the Military Police or the Garrisons.

“Excuse me, Ms. (Name)?”

Turned around, you noticed the Commander, Erwin Smith, was now behind you, having moved from the stage to your position in the front row of the inductees. 

“Yes Commander?”

“Please, call me Erwin. I would like to speak with you tomorrow when we reach Headquarters. Can I expect you after breakfast?”

“Oh! O-Of course, sir! May I ask what this is in regards to?”

“Well, I have a proposition for you, as you were the top of your class.”

“Sure, I will be there no problem. Thanks Comma…I mean, Erwin.”

“Of course, and…congratulations, (name).”


	2. When They Don't Get Any Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me, I only own the nameless OC and the mini stories for each scenario. The cover image does not belong to me as I found it via Google Images.

**JEAN**

“Jean…you realize we have to be in training within ten minutes, right?”

“I know…just give me five…”

“Ugh, my shoulders not a pillow, you know.”

“Yeah, but it sure is comfy.”

“Jean. Jean?” *sigh* “Fine, five minutes you cutie.”

Subsequently, you too were late to training.

**MARCO**

Laying beneath the Starrs after training one day, Marco suddenly places his head in your lap.

“Is this alright, (name)?”

You rake your fingers through his hair.

“It’s more than alright. Comfy?”

“Extremely.”

Absentmindedly, you start talking; any and everything pours from your mouth as the stars above continue to shine on brightly. 

“So Marco, what’d you think of…Marco? Huh. He’s completely out.”

**LEVI**

Sitting in his office one night, you sat on the couch whilst Levi continuously worked through papers on his desk.

“(Name), you should probably get some rest.”

“Coming from the man who’s still finishing paperwork? I’ll go to sleep when you do.”

“I’m used to this; you, are not.”

“At least take a five minute break.”

“Will you shut up if I do?”

You nodded as Levi moved from his desk to sit beside you. Opening your book, Levi leaned over your shoulder to see what you were reading. 

“…and so, they lived somewhat happily for the rest of their lives. Levi? Oh goodness.”

Having fallen asleep awhile leaning against his arm, you stood, slowly lowering Levi until he lay fully upon the couch. 

“Told ya you needed some sleep.”

**EREN**

“(Name), I’m tired.”

“Did you stay up late last night?”

“W-Well yeah, but…”

“No buts. You’ll have to suffer for the rest of the day.”

“But I’m so tired…!”

Glancing at Eren just in time, you were able to move his bowl of porridge before his head dropped to the table.

“Owww…”

He mumbled a few incoherent words before finally crashing, snoring into the wood of the table. You rubbed his back, knowing the bump on his head would suffice as punishment for staying up late.

**CONNIE**

“(Name), I’m sleepy.”

“Considering it’;s almost curfew, just go to bed.”

“Hmm, yeah I think that’s a good idea. See you tomorrow.”

Connie really was a simple man.

**ARMIN**

“Armin, are you ok? Your eyes keep closing.”

“No, I’m very tired today. Last night was…”

“Oh…did you have another…?”

“Unfortunately.”

Ever since the government sent out squads of the population to fend off the titans, Armin started having nightmares almost every night.

“We’ve got some time before we’ve needed in the fields, take a nap.”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Of course, just get some sleep. I’ll wake you when it’s time.”

He was out the moment his head hell against the ground.

**REINER**

“Hey, why aren’t you as sleep as me, (name)?”

“Because I wasn’t up all night trying to sneak into the girls dorms.”

“Heh, you know about that?”

“I’m not dumb Reiner.”

“Oh come on! I just wanted to see if you slept naked or not!”

Your fist landed directly on Reiner’s nose, who fell backwards into the grass, completely knocked out.

“Nighty-night you airhead.”

**BERTHOLDT**

“(N-Name)?”

“Yes, Bertholdt?”

“I didn’t sleep very w-well last night. M-May I lay against your shoulder?”

“Of course, sweetie.”

**ERWIN**

“How many times doI have two tell you to go to bed, Erwin?”

“Probably a few more, (name), I need to get this formation mapped out before a y sleep happens..”

“You’re just gonna fall asleep at your desk again.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

A few hours later, you awoke from sleep to find the candle still flickering in Erwin’s office, only to find the Scout’s Commander fully asleep with the pen still in his hand. You sighed, draping a blanket over his shoulders. 

“I told you so.”


	3. When The Give You Random Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me, I only own the nameless OC and the mini stories for each scenario. The cover image does not belong to me as I found it via Google Images.

**JEAN - Cheek**

You and Jean were currently finishing chores in the Scout stables. Having already cleaned the stalls, you moved to brush each steed when Jean suddenly bumped his hip into yours.

“(Name)?”

“Jean?”

He suddenly leaned downward, pecking his lips against your cheek.

“You look cute today.”

“Aww, thanks Jean!”

**MARCO - Hand**

“Hey (name)?”

Steadying yourself upon upon the ladder, Marco appeared by your side, taking your hand in his, where he kissed the inside of your palm.

“Please stay safe today.”

To which you almost fell and he had to help keep you steady.

**LEVI - Lips**

Having finished a round of training with the new recruits, you retreated back to the room you shared with Levi. Stepping inside, you dropped carelessly onto the bed as Levi upward from his book.  
“Were the brats that bad?”

“No, I’m just stressed out.”

Shifting upward, a pair of lips met your own as you froze in place. Levi’s infamous mirk filed your vision as he pulled away.

“Don’t worry. If anyone can whip them into shape, it’s definitely you, (name).”

“Then I deserve and extra kiss.”

“What a greedy brat you are.”

**EREN - Fingers**

“(Name)!”

It was ODM training with blade maneuvering and you had just fallen, managing to slash your fingers in t he process. Eren rushed to your side, instantly holding your hand to judge the injury.

“Don’t worry Eren, it’s just a scratch.”

“Scratch my ass, that’s pretty deep.”

Placing his lips against the non-injured fingers, Eren left several kisses upon your skin.

“I said I’d protect you right?”

“True… but you could also bring me a rag.”

**CONNIE - Temple**

“(Name)?”

“Yes Connie?”

He leaned over and simply kissed your temple.

“W-What was that for?”

“Do I need a reason to kiss you?”

“Well no…but can I get another?”

**ARMIN - Forehead**

“Armin…” *sniffle* “I don’t feel good.”

“I know…the doctor says you have a cold and should feel better in a few days.”

“A few days?!”

“That’s what he said.”

Armin leaned down, softly dropping his lips to your forehead. The heat in your face increased, and it wasn’t from your fever.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here to take care of you.”

**REINER - Neck**

You had just exited the Mess Hall when a strong pair of arms pulled you backwards into the darkness of the night. Hair dragged to the side, the person left a mark from their lips on your neck.

“…Reiner, you couldn’t simply say hi?”

“No can do babe, been wanting to kiss that neck all day.”

**BERTHOLDT - Nose**

“Bertholdt?”

“Yes, (name)?”

“Can you kiss my nose?”

His face grew very pink.

“Y-Your nose?!”

“Yes.”

“But w-why?!”

Bertholdt knew you wouldn’t answer so he closed his eyes and pecked the very tip of your nose.

“See?” Now was that so hard?”

“…yes.”

**ERWIN - Head**

“Erwin, why’re you so much taller than me?”

“Simple (name). So I can do things like this.”

He bent down towards your height and kissed the top of your head.

“Aww you’re so cute, Erwin.”

“No, you’re the cute one, (name).”


	4. NSFW Alphabet - Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was very different to write, and I cannot wait to see what happens with the other characters. For those who have read my Jean x OC story, I must admit, I had Emalina in my mind the entire time I was writing this. Oh well!
> 
> Also, scenario requests are open! I have a list of scenarios I plan to do but suggestions are always welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me, I only own the nameless OC and the mini stories for each scenario. The cover image does not belong to me as I found it via Google Images.

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Jean’s number one concern is you. Did he hurt you? He’ll kiss it better. Do you want to cuddle? He’ll hold you close to his heart. All Jean wants to do is make sure you know you’re loved and cared for. He’ll trip over the sheets every time as he grabs a wet cloth so he can clean you up. You always tell him he doesn’t have to but each time he keeps you quiet with another kiss. Jean will snag any and every change he can to love and dote on you.

**B = Body Part (his favorite body part on their partners)**

Jean adores your heart. It’s a part he physically cannot see, but he knows you use it always with the best intentions. The care you give to everyone around you and the amount of the love you have for others sometimes brings s tear to his eye. At night, he loves to place his head on your chest, intently listening to the rhythmic thump thump thump of your heartbeat.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum)**

Jean loves nothing more than to see you covered in his cum. Having agreed to wait on having children, Jean was eager to see you lathered in his sticky substance. Missionary? He’ll release all over your stomach. Doggy style? He won’t want to dump everything he has onto your ass. Though he was in on the agreement, he’s very eager as he awaits the dum he can see his cum dripping from your soaked hole.

**D = Dirty Secret**

Having fallen in love with you during training, Jean’s been consumed with naughty imagines of you ever since. Legs sprawled open only for him; ass high into the air; your mouth gently sucking his cock - he’s imagined it all and gladly indulges himself in said thoughts of you.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they)**

The only experience he has is fiddling his own cock to images of you. Your first night together was full of mishaps and giggles. Experience doesn’t matter as you love each other dearly. 

**F = Favorite Position**

Missionary by far is the favorite. Jean wants nothing more than to see your facial expressions during sex. He wants to look into your eyes as he thrusts deeply into your core. The moment when your hands wrap around around his neck and pull him forward? He’s done for, as he places his forehead to yours. The safety he feels when inside you is something he cherishes.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in bed or humorous)**

With everything happening in your lives, Jean has a hard time smiling or even laughing. But around you, he’s nothing but a giggler. With just one word you’re able to bring the best of him out, and for that, he loves you even more. You’re the reason he continues to fight in this hopeless world.

**H = Hair (are they groomed down there or does the carpet match the drapes)**

Jean is neither overly bushy or thin south of the belt. He cares more for the hair upon his head as he manages to keep his undercut as short as possible. He has thoughts of growing his locks out longer, but cares more about your opinion and wonders if you’d like it.

Secretly, you love the idea. 

**I = Intimacy (how’re they during the moment)**

Jean is an intimate as can be. As much as he adores making love to you, he also wants nothing more than to be physically close as possible. You are everything to him, mores than his position in the Military Police. You were one of his reasons why he joined the Scouts; he wanted to create a world where you would live and remain safe.

**J = Jack Off**

Since the two of you have become intimate, Jean’s need to masturbate has dwindled, but not vanished. He still has nights where he palms his cock and thinks of vivid images of you in different positions. His favorite? You begging to him to take you right then and there. The best part? He always yells your name the moment he comes.

**K = Kink**

Not one to have any kinks, there is one thing that drives him wild - your blush. He loves your natural blush, the way your cheeks turn red all the way down to your neck. Now when he’s the reason? It drives the man crazy. Jean will do any and everything in his power to see that adorable redness. Going so far to pick your cheeks or smack your butt when it’s the two of you, he knows exactly what will turn you red.

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

Jean’s very selfish when it comes to you and likes to keep you to himself. The most you’ve ever come to having sex outside of the bedroom is a spare closet. He prefers to keep you confined to your shared bed, as that’s where he’s most comfortable. The thought of fucking your brains outside has entered his mind once, but he’s greedy and doesn’t want the threat of anyone else to see your glorious body.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, what gets them going)**

Seeing you happy. Nothing brings Jean greater joy than seeing a smile on your face. Unless that smile is for him, then his mind turns to the gutter, unable to stop the rampaging thoughts of what he’ll do to you the moment he gets you alone.

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do)**

Jean will never hurt you - absolutely not. He knows about everything you’ve gone through in this cruel world and would do nothing to bring you any more pain, sexual or non. The only thing he wants is to see you smile. 

**O = Oral (do they like to give/receive, are they skilled)**

As much as he loves to be on the receiving end, Jean loves going down on you. He’ll lightly push you down onto the bed, bring your calves over his shoulders and drop his lips towards your socking lips. He’ll lick from ass to clit just to hear you scream. 

Now if you’ve decided to suck him off, he’ll gladly lean against a wall, but holding your head in his hands is an absolute must. The way your lips engulf his thick cock as he leans his head backwards, fingers tightening into your hair as he reaches his climax. The moment he’s about to cum, he’ll pull your hair sharply and wait for you to either swallow his load or squirt all over your face.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough or slow and sensual)**

For Jean, it’s not about the sex, it’s about the connection you two share. As long as you feel good, nothing else matters. Sometimes he can be little rough when you come back from a Scouting mission, but more oftentimes than not, he prefers taking it easy, savoring the moment as you finish together

**Q = Quickie**

Jean is not a fan of quickies. If he can’t have the time to enjoy the shared intimacy, then he’d rather hold your hand or ensure you feel really good.

**R = Risk (do they take risks, are they willing to experiment)**

He’s willing to experiment new positions, but surprisingly Jean’s pretty tame in the bedroom. Once he’s found something he likes, he sticks with it. Now if you mention a fantasy that’s been on your mind, he’ll drop everything and try it with you. Again, any and everything to make you happy.

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for and/or last)**

As one of the Top Ten, Jean has a bit of stamina when it comes to your sex life. He can easily go two rounds, maybe a third. Anything past that, he’d prefer to spend any remaining energy on you. If he’s completely satisfied but you’re not done? Expect to be sore the following morning because he wants you to remember the pleasure he gave you.

**T = Toy ( do they own any toys)**

The only toy you’ll be need is Jean’s tongue, fingers and his cock.

**U = Unfair (how much do they like to tease)**

Jean will tease the fuck out of you with his kisses. A peck on the lips here, and peck on the temple there. And just when you think a single kiss will turn into something more, he pulls back with a smirk across his face.

**V = Volume**

Not one to be overly loud in the beginning, Jean’s vocals gradually increase the longer you two are fucking. If he thrusts at the right angle, he’ll let you know. Is he about to come? Oh you better believe that man’s voice will go straight to your core.

**W = Wild Card**

Jean’s a cuddler and though he prefers to keep the rough exterior up with everyone else, he can’t with you. Random hugs throughout the day, cuddles after sex, he wants you physically close no matter the form. He knows life is short, especially in the Scouts, and simply desires to be near you.

**X = X-Ray (what’s going on down there)**

Jean is well endowed, having been gifted a cock that not only fills you to the brim, but is one where you can orgasm from penetration alone. They say horses have big dicks, right?

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive)**

Still new to sex, Jean would love to take you whenever he can. What with everything happening in the Scouts, he’ll savor every single moment with you as if it’s the last.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly do they fall asleep)**

Only when both of you are fully sated will Jean finally fill the need to fall asleep. There may be some nights he’s out before you, but typically, he’ll watch you sleep, loving how your eyes flutter as you try and stay awake.


	5. When He Walks In On You In A Towel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me, I only own the nameless OC and the mini stories for each scenario. The cover image does not belong to me as I found it via Google Images.

**JEAN**

Having been asked by Levi to come find you, he knocked on your door, then blatantly walked inside. Stepping through, he expected to see you at your desk. Instead, he was met with -

“JEAN!”

Snapping to attention, he was met with your glorious body, still wet from your recent shower. Unable to form words, Jean babbled, not sure what to do until your towel slammed into his face.

“I’m sorry! I-I’m not trying to take a peek!”

“Then why are you looking through your fingers?!”

“I swear I’m not!”

“Yes you are, you pervert!”

**MARCO**

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry (name)!”

“Marco, it’s ok, you didn’t know I was in here.”

“But still! I should’ve knocked, I should’ve checked to see if this was occupied, I should’ve - !”

“Marco!”

“Yes…?”

“Just leave.”

**LEVI**

“Oi, brat! Why the hell don’t you ever lock this door!”

“Gah! Levi?!”

“Why don’t you have this locked? Anybody could waltz in here and see you naked!” He pointed at your with a small smirk on his playful lips. “ - like that.”

“C-Can’t you see I’m in a towel!”

“Of course I can, I’m not stupid.”

“Then get out!”

**EREN**

“Oh (name), I didn’t know you had just taken a shower.”

“Not yet, I was about to - hey! Can’t you knock first?!”

“No can do. But, by chance, can I join you?”

“No! Now get out!”

**CONNIE**

“Connie, what’re you doing here?”

“I came by to see if you wanted to join me and Saha for dinner.”

“Connie…Um, I don’t know how to break this to you, but…I’m about to take a shower?”

“Oh I’m sorry.” It was then he finally noticed you were wearing nothing but a towel. “J-J-Just meet us down there when y-you can ok?”

As soon as you closed the door, he screamed on the other side. 

“I’m sorry!”

**ARMIN**

“Hey (name)! Did you by chance forget a towel?”

“What was that Armin? I can’t hear you!”

Armin quickly opened the door to your bathroom, entering a room filled with steam and heat. 

“I asked if you - oh my!”

“Armin!”

You covered your naked form with as much of the towel as you could, screaming the entire time.

“What’re you doing?!”

“I-I thought you forgot your t-towel!”

“Obviously not!”

**REINER**

“Yo, what’s up cutie?”

“Reiner! What the hell are you doing?!”

“Just enjoying the view, babe.”

You threw your toothbrush at him as you merely had a towel on, having just gotten out of the shower.

“Aww, why you gotta be like that?” Reiner then removes his shirt as you turn bright red. “Might as well make it equal in here, right?”

“You bastard!”

**BERTHOLDT**

Bertholdt had been looking for you and decided to open the door to your bathroom. To which he merely stood there in silence. You had just stepped out of the shower, your towel barely covering your form as you shook your water drenched hair.

“U-uh….ahem!”

“Gah! Bertholdt?!”

In fear you dropped your towel to cover your eyes.

“I-I’m s-s-s-s-sorry!!!” He refused to move, eyes glued onto your face.

“Bertholdt?! Get the hell out!” You threw your wet towel in his face as he profusely apologized, closing the door behind him.

If he had to be honest, the man stole one last glance at your beautiful form.

**ERWIN**

Erwin knocks on your door, not hearing nay sound on the inside. It had been a long day of training so he assumed you had been asleep.

“(Name)? I didn’t see you down in the Mess Hall. I’m certain you must be starving.”

Opening the door, his eyes widened at the sight before him. Just as quickly, he closed the door, breathing deeply with the plate shaking in his hand.

“Erwin, I saw you.”

You had cracked open the door, peering through the crack.

“I deeply apologize (name) that was not my intention…”

“Just give me my damn food, please.”


	6. When He Sees You Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me, I only own the nameless OC and the mini stories for each scenario. The cover image does not belong to me as I found it via Google Images.

**JEAN**

“(Name)?”

Sniffling, you peered upward at Jean, who was now kneeling before you. Handing you a cloth, you thanked him and cleaned your face. 

“T-Thank you, Jean…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I…”

Holding you against his chest, you continued to cry.

“I miss my brother…”

Grabbing the cloth, he dabbed your cheeks, clearing away any more tears. 

“I’m so sorry (name)…just know that you’ll always have me.”

**MARCO**

Seeing the dead creature before you, you started crying. Tears fell from your face and down onto the beautiful bird.

“Oh (name)…”

“M-Marco?”

“What happened here?”

“S-S-Sally died…”

“I’m…so sorry (name), I know how much you loved this bird.”

*sniffle* “Dp you think she’s in body heaven?”

He hugged you tightly.

“Of course she is.”

**LEVI**

You had just lost your best friend on the most recent mission. Having arrived back at Headquarters, you stormed into your room, slamming the door shut as you crumbled to the ground.

“(Name)?”

Levi knocked on your door but you didn’t answer. Instead, he stormed inside, instantly dropping to his knees to cradle your tear-stained face.

“She’s gone, Levi! She died protecting me!”

“I know (name)…I know.”

“She’s gone!”

You continued screaming her name, long after the tears had dried. Levi simply held you in his arms, rocking you back and forth. There was nothing he could say to heal your heart.

**EREN**

“No!”

You heard running into your room as Eren suddenly burst through.

“(Name)? What’s wrong?!”

Teary eye, you turned around to show Eren what was in your hand.

“I-I broke my comb!”

Lips held together, Eren stepped forward to notice you were actually crying.

“Woah, hey! Why’re you crying?”

“Because my comb broke! Weren’t you listening?!”

“…but it’s just a comb.”

You then threw the broken pieces at him.

“It was my favorite comb, you insensitive jerk!”

**CONNIE**

“Connie, Connie!”

Turning, the bald man had no preparation as you ran into him, tears streaming down your face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“My mom sent me a letter! I just found out that Claire died!”

You started sobbing as Connie tried figuring out who the hell Claire was. 

“I am so sorry, (name)…was Claire a friend?”

“No! Claire was my plant!”

You started sobbing harder.

“…you name a plant ‘Claire’?”

You smacked him across the head.

**ARMIN**

“Hey (name), Commander Erwin sent me to find you…?”

“Oh no! It can’t end this way!”

Scrambling to open the door, Armin was surprised to find you sitting on your bed with a book held tightly in your hands. What was eve more surprising was the redness surrounding your eyes.

“(Name)! What’s going on?”

*sniffle* 

“My f-favorite - ” 

*sniffle* 

“ - character died!” 

*sniffle*

“Aw, I’m sorry.”

Sitting beside you, he read the cover smiling down at your tear-stained face.

“Is it a good book?”

You nodded.

“…will you tell me about it?”

*sniffle* 

“…yeah.”

**REINER**

It was hand-to-hand combat training, and Reiner wanted to be paired with you. The training was going fairly well until you slipped on a rock causing the bulky man’s punch to land directly against your nose.

“Reiner!”

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry (name)!”

Trying to fight back the pain, it swelled into your eyes as you started to tear up.

“Oh no no, please do not cry!”

“How can I not? You fucking punched me in the nose!”

“It was an accident!”

“I know that but you still fucking punched me!”

“Hey, hey…”

Taking hold of your chin, Reiner inspected your nose, noticing it had started to bleed so he tilted your head backwards.

“It’s already starting to turn purple. I’m taking you to the Medical Wing.”

*sniffle*

“Will you stay there with me?”

“I wouldn’t leave even if you told me to.”

**BERTHOLDT**

“Bertholdt?”

“Yes, (name)?”

“I…I wanna go home.”

Taking you into his chest, you didn’t need to say anymore as the male also missed his hometown as well. Rubbing his hands up and down your arms, Bertholdt spoke very softly.

“You, me and Reiner will go home soon.”

“You promise…?”

“I promise, - no, hey p-please don’t cry!”

“H-how can I n-not?! We’re stuck here with no idea when we’ll go home!”

Holding your cheeks, he brought your noses together.

“Because I’l make sure we go home together.”

**ERWIN**

“Oh my god! Erwin!”

“…(name)?”

Having heard Erwin had been in an accident on the last expedition to rescue Eren, you were escorted to his hospital room to see he was missing half of one arm. 

“Erwin, wh-what happened?”

You walked up to him, cradling his face as you inspected his injury. His arm - his arm was really gone!

“It’s for the good of humanity, (name). We had to rescue Eren.”

“Does the good of humanity mean I’ll lose my husband?!”

You started sobbing, dropping your head against the mattress as Erwin ran the fingers of his good arm through your hair. 

“Please don’t cry for me, (name). At least…I made it back alive.”

Lifting your head, you leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“As long as you come back alive, we’ll make this work.


	7. When They Give You A Nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me, I only own the nameless OC and the mini stories for each scenario. The cover image does not belong to me as I found it via Google Images.

**JEAN**

“There’s my kitten!”

“There’s a kitten around here? Where?! I wanna see!”

“Silly, she’s right here.”

*Bops your nose*

*gasp* “I’m the kitten?”

“Yes you are. You’re just too purrfect, I can’t resist your cuteness!”

“Hehe, Jean, stop!”

“Oh come on meow, don’t like your new nickname?”

“Ok, seriously. Just stop.”

*You still kiss him on the forehead*

**MARCO**

“You, my dear, need a nickname.”

“Doesn’t dear count? You always call me that.”

“No, I need something special, something only I can call you.”

“Ok Marco, what’d you have in mind?”

“Hmm…how about peaches?”

“Oh, I love peaches! They’re so delicious!”

“Well, also the fact that you look like a peach.”

“Excuse you??”

“I mean that in a loving way!”

“…you’re lucky you’re cute.”

**LEVI**

“Oi, brat!”

“Ugh, seriously Levi? You always call me a brat. Can’t you think of something else?”

“Tch, what else am I supposed to cal you?”

“I dunno, something endearing? I mean, we are in a relationship, are we not?”

“Well…I guess.”

“You guess?! That’s it, I need a moment.”

*You start to walk out of the room*

“…princess.”

*You turn sharply back to Levi*

“Haha, what’d you just call me?!”

“…don’t make me say it again.”

**EREN**

“Pumpkin.”

“Do I look orange to you?”

“Ok, what about cookie?”

“Ohhh no, that’s what Connie calls his girl.”

“Then…what about sugar?”

“What is it with you and trying to name me after something food related?”

“Because I can’t think of anything!”

“That’s not my fault! You said you wanted to give me a nickname!”

“Geez, you’re such a tiger…”

“Hey, there we go!”

“…you are so weird and I love it.”

**CONNIE**

“Oh, cookie!”

“…cookie?”

“Yes, your new nickname!”

“Ok, I’ll bite. Why cookie?”

“Because you’re sweet and delicious and I just wanna eat you all up!”

“…how much ale have you had tonight?”

“…none, why?”

“Just checking.”

**ARMIN**

“And what’re you reading now?”

“This time it’s a story about a beauty and a man disguised as a beast. It’s really good.”

“Heh, you’re such a bookworm.”

“I’m sorry…?”

“No, that’s a good thing! I read all the time too!”

“Ha! Then I’m not the only bookworm here!”

“The only difference is you’re my bookworm.”

“What is this, a new nickname?”

“As long as I’m the only one who calls you that.”

**REINER**

“There’s my cutie!”

“I was only gone a few minutes, Reiner.”

“Still enough for me to miss you, dimples.”

“Geez, I swear you can’t - wait. Dimples? What the hell you calling me that for?”

“Because I think it’s a cute nickname!”

“But…I don’t have dimples.”

“Heh…you do on your ass.”

**BERTHOLDT**

“Aww, you’re so cute Bertholdt.”

“(Name)! Why’d you have to be so loud?”

“Because I want everyone to know how cute you are and how much I love you.”

*Giggle*

“I’m not cute, you’re the one who’s cute, giggles.”

*Proceeds to giggle more*

“What kind of name is that?”

“I, well…I think your laugh is cute and…I like it."

**ERWIN**

“My darling?”

“Yes, Erwin?”

“Would you kindly bring me another cup of tea?”

“Of course, anything for my handsome man.”

*You pour him another cup and set it on his desk*

“Mmm, thank you, my goddess.”

“Oh, goddess, hm? I like the sound of that.”

“And that’s why I’ve declared it to be your new nickname.”

“Will you…call me that again?”

*Erwin pulls you against his desk*

“Anything for you, my goddess.”


	8. NSFW Alphabet - Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Marco was such an adorable character and his death was not deserved at all!
> 
> Requests are open for scenarios if anyone wants to suggest any :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me, I only own the nameless OC and the mini stories for each scenario. The cover image does not belong to me as I found it via Google Images.

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Marco is spent after sex that it takes his body several miles before his attention is able to turn to you. Once then, he’ll take you into his arms and never let you go. Depending on the session, he’ll grab a damp cloth and clean your thighs, wanting you to know you are loved and protected. Preferably, he loves being in your arms all night long, but he knows he can’t be greedy like that. Still, having you in his arms all night is a blessing. 

**B = Body Part (his favorite body part on their partners)**

Not necessarily a body part, Marco loves the freckles which are perfectly placed across your nose and cheekbones. Having freckles himself, he’s never seen another person with them and was immediately attracted to you because of them. 

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum)**

Marco loves seeing his cum on your hand. Nothing gets him harder than you giving him a hand job, with him squirting all over your fingers. He doesn’t know why because he finishes inside you and on your stomach, but he loves seeing your hands covered. Now, in those special moments where you swallow him with your mouth, the man will blush profusely when he sees you swallow his load. Prepared to be loved and pampered with kisses!

**D = Dirty Secret**

As it’s his favorite body part, Marco loves your freckles and loves to imagine if you have any of those cute dots anywhere else on your beautiful body. Does she have any on her arms? What about her back? More importantly, does she have freckles on her chest, or lower? Marco doesn’t care. He’s already decided he’ll kiss and love every single freckled dot.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they)**

Marco has very little experience when it comes to woman. He’s had crushes before in his own district, but never with a woman such as yourself. You’re enraptured his attention and he doesn’t care that his experience is severely limited. He wants to do any and everything with you.

**F = Favorite Position**

Despite no experience, that hasn’t stopped Marco from imagining how he’d like to take you. He knows you’d be beautiful in missionary and lovely in any other position. For Marco, what keeps his hand wrapped tightly around his cock is seeing you sitting on the edge of his bed, legs dangling over his shoulders as he licks your soaking core. He’s aware there’s probably other positions where he could get off too, but thinking of locking your core instantly give him an erection.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in bed or humorous)**

Marco is as goofy as anyone can be. The man is always wearing a smile and will do anything to make you laugh. Though he can, and will, get serious, Marco prefers laughter, especially when he’s embarrassed. Did he miss when trying to enter you? Expect a chuckle. Try to kiss your lips but landed on your eyes? Marco will giggle until he gets it right.

**H = Hair (are they groomed down there or does the carpet match the drapes)**

One attribute you discover the first time you two have sex is that Marco has a happy trail. Oh yes. Perfectly placed black hair leads from the underside of his belly button unto the thick black patch surrounding his cock. At first he chuckles when you touch the small trail, though it soon turns into a groan as your fingers continue to longer south.

**I = Intimacy (how’re they during the moment)**

Marco’s sweetness is what makes him romantic. His first concern is always you, always wanting to ensure you’re taken care of. Did he hurt you, do you want a kiss? Also, he wants to make sure you’re safe, whether that be in his arms or when he’s gently thrusting inside. He needs to know you’re alright with your decisions to be sexual with him and will only continue when you’ve stated you’re safe. 

**J = Jack Off**

As training has taken its toll, Marco’s completely exhausted by the time he returns to the dorms. There are occasional times he’s thought of you while masturbating, but more often than not he’s imagining playing with you than himself. There have been several instances when he focused on you rather than training and sported an erection for the rest of the day. Those are the days he’ll grasp his cock for the night, nearly screaming your name as he ejects all over his chest. 

**K = Kink**

Marco loves nothing more than to take you where anyone could potentially see you in all your naked glory. In the dorm room, inside the bathroom, outside the Mess Hall late in the night - it doesn’t matter to this freckled fiend. If there’s even a slight possibility of someone sneaking a peak at you the moment you reach orgasm, Marco will steal that moment again and again.

*see Location below 

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

When the two of you can spare a moment of privacy, Marco loves to take you in his bed inside the male dorm room. There’s something about thrusting into your soaked core in the privacy of the dorm where the rest of his males could potentially see you in your pleasured state. Knowing the beds surrounding him are where his bunkmates sleep gives him the extra oomph to bring you to yet another orgasm. 

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, what gets them going)**

When you smile in his direction. Marco can tell the difference in how you smile. Sometimes you’re flirty, other times you simply lift the corners of your lips as a way to say you love him. In the Mess Hall you’ll slyly glance from your group of friends at him; out in the field, you’ll walk on by and peer backwards. It doesn’t matter how, where or when. The moment he see’s those lips move upward, the man is caught in your trap. 

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do)**

Marco will never put you in a position you’re never comfortable with. The first time you two were intimate, he had to make sure several times you were truly ready and wanted to have sex. Your needs far surpasses his own and Marco will go above and beyond to ensure he has never pressured you into doing something you’re either not ready to do or comfortable with. He sure is the sweetest. He’ll stare into your eyes, kissing your nose when you tell him you’re safe in his arms.

**O = Oral (do they like to give/receive, are they skilled)**

Although he is a man who would do anything to bring you to your knees when he licks you, the man loves to receive oral. He’s split between which he cares for me, but in the end, as long as you both are pleasured, it matters not. Though, Marco will say he likes to finger you more than getting you off with his tongue. Because with his fingers, he’s able to actually see the way your face scrunches when he touches you a certain way. There’s nothing he craves more when pleasuring you than knowing he’s doing it right. 

Marco’s a little smug each time you orgasm.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough or slow and sensual)**

The only time he’ll be rough and quick is when the two of you are getting down and dirty in his bed in the male dorm room. Although he loves the thought of getting caught by his friends, Marco is still concerned about the possibility of others seeing you naked. No, Marco prefers slow, languid sessions. He loves the reaction your face has. The way it contorts when he suddenly gives a long, slow thrust, or the way your mouth falls open the slower he goes. Though it really doesn’t matter how quick or slow sex is, Marco’s simply happy to have you in his arms. 

**Q = Quickie**

Oh yes, but only in places where the two of you could get caught. He’ll lift you in his arms with one hand, wrap your legs around his waist, thrust inside your heated core, then cover your mouth with his other hand. He knows how loud you can get in situations such as this and, truthfully, doesn’t want to give away your secret location. Moments such as this, it only takes Marco several minutes to cum inside you, dropping to his knees to finish you off as you struggle with remaining quiet. 

The one time you were almost caught, you had bit your knuckle so hard it began to bleed. But Marco was right there to kiss the pain away.

**R = Risk (do they take risks, are they willing to experiment)**

The one risk is having sex in places where you could get caught, but as for experimentation? Neither your nor Marco into changing what works for you. Why change what’s already blessed you with a multitude of amazing orgasms?

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for and/or last)**

One round and Marco’s done, but he cuts so hard inside your pussy his secretion will dribble down your thigh straight onto the ground. His orgasm is so powerful that’s he’ll spasm for several minutes after cumming, though he still has enough energy to give you another orgasm. Don’t over think Marco has run out of stamina, because your freckled lover will surely surprise you in bed. Despite having the ability to only go one round, be aware that you’ll find yourself being woken up in the middle of the night for another round.

**T = Toy ( do they own any toys)**

Though you have experimented with toys, Marco doesn’t see the need for him as they make him feel inferior, and you respect that. He feels that if he can’t get you off but a toy can, then there’s something wrong. 

There was a moment when Marco was gone and you used a toy to get off when he walked into your room. Needless to say, you weren’t allowed to leave until Marco made you scream and orgasm tenfold. 

**U = Unfair (how much do they like to tease)**

You tease him out in public, Marco teases you in bed. His favorite? Orgasm denial. Were you just about to come? Oh! Not just yet. Were you looking for a kiss? Nah, he’ll steer his lips down towards your chest. 

**V = Volume**

Just as he’s quiet in his every day life, Marco is quiet in bed as well. Occasionally he’ll release a groan or two, but the moment he releases, the vocals come out and he’s as loud as a roaring titan! Your first time had surprised you quite a bit as you weren’t expecting the man to moan in such a defining way. 

**W = Wild Card**

Though hugging you brings him much happiness, he loves to be spooned. After a session Marco will hold you close to his chests but the moment you are both about to fall asleep, he’ll quietly plead for you to hold him from behind. As he’s now used to you holding him, he sometimes has trouble sleeping when all his bunkmates are snoring. So what does he do? He rolls onto his side and holds his pillow against his chest as if he’s cradling you. 

**X = X-Ray (what’s going on down there)**

As Marco’s penis is the only one you’ve seen, you’re not sure whether his is the biggest or smallest cock out there. It doesn’t matter because he loves you and you love him. The size of his dick is irrelevant. One thing is for certain - he knows how to use his package. Now him being able to please you? That’s a certainty because he is gifted with his other appendages, and that’s what counts. 

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive)**

It’s not as high as one might think. Yes Marco imagines you whenever he can, but the amount of free time you have due to training is limited, though you use it when it counts. Though sex may be limited, his drive to get you off is through the roof. 

**Z = Zzz (how quickly do they fall asleep)**

Marco is able to stay awake as long as is needed, even after a wonderful round of sex. However, the moment he rolls over and you cuddle him against your chest, he completely knocks out. To him, there’s something comforting having your breasts against his back, the way your arms hold him nice and tight. He’s swept off to a world of dreams where all he sees is you and your wonderful smile.


	9. When You Confess To Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When You Confess To Each Other
> 
> Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me, I only own the nameless OC and the mini stories for each scenario. The cover image does not belong to me as I found it via Google Images.

**JEAN**

“Hey…(name)? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

*Having turned around from talking with Sasha, you nodded*

“Of course, what’s up Jean?”

“Would it be possible to…to talk to you alone?”

*You stared back at Sasha who only smiled*

“Oooo, you go Jean!”

“Shut up Sasha” *He muttered under his breath”

*Walking away, you followed Jean until you were behind the Mess Hall*

“Um, (name), I…”

*He scratched the back of his head as you watched on*

“It’s ok Jean, you know you can talk to me any - ”

“I-I like you, (name)!”

*You threw your hands around his neck*

“Oh thank goodness!”

“W-What?”

“I…like you too, Jean”

**MARCO**

“Marco! Wanna go grab some lunch?”

“Sure, let’s go!”

*You both walk into the Mess Hall, Marco’s hand slightly brushing against yours. Walking inside, you both grab your meals and sit near the back together*

“So (name), can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course! What’s up?”

“I…”

*He blushed profusely, turning his head away as you giggled*

“Goodness Marco, you’re cute when you blush.”

*He was quick to reply*

“…not as cute as you.”

*Now it was your turnt o blush*

“M-Marco?”

“I like you, (name). I…really, really like you!”

“Oh, Marco…”

*You reached out and grasped his hand*

“Then we’re in the same boat. Because I’ve liked you for a long time.”

*He dropped his head*

“(Name), thank you! I was so scared to say anything!”

“So…what now?”

*He took hold of your hand*

“Now, we just enjoy each other’s company.”

**LEVI**

“Levi, what’re you doing?”

“I’m pouring myself some tea, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Um…no your hand is on the pot as you stare at me.”

“Tch, you’re not that important for me to stare at.”

*You gasped*

“How dare you, you inconsiderate bastard!”

*Getting up, you made way to walk outside the room when Levi jumped to his feet, hand pressed against the door so you couldn’t escape*

“…don’t leave.”

“And why not? You treat me like shit, Levi! It’s ‘brat this’ or ‘brat that’! You never call me by my name and you’re always degrading me! Why can’t you just - ”

“It’s because I like you, (name)!”

*Stunned, you dropped your hand from the door handle*

“Levi…you…what?”

*Sighing, he took your hand and pulled you to the middle of the room, his stare only slightly taller than yourself*

“I…really like you, (name)”

*He mumbled, eyes not seeking yours. Instead of saying anything, you bent forward and kissed his lips*

“I accept your apology, Levi.”

“Tch, that wasn’t an apology, (name)!”

“Oh I know, but I like you too, so I think we’re all good.”

**EREN**

“(Name)? I like you…I really like you? No, I shouldn’t say that…”

“Eren, what on earth are you doing?”

*Eren jumped, noticing you were right behind him*

“Oh (n-name)! You were right behind me the entire time?!”

“I was. Can I ask what you were doing?”

“I…well, I…”

*You stared blankly at him*

“Eren…I heard everything you were saying.”

“Aw shit, y-you did?”

“Yes.”

“I-I, (name)! Shit…alright, I really like you, (name). I think your…”

*You pressed your lips against his*

“All you had to do was tell me, silly.”

“Wait…you’re not mad?!”

“Why would I be mad at the boy I like too?”

*You walked away with a smile on your face*

“Ohhhh…wait, you like me too? Hey (name), get back here!”

**CONNIE**

“(Name)!”

*You turned around to see Connie run up to you slightly out of breath*

“(Name)! There is something I need to tell you and I can’t wait any longer!”

*You stared at your friends, as they all giggled*

“I’m all ears Connie. Is everything alright?”

“No, everything is not alright!”

*Grabbing you by the shoulders, he pulled you close to him as he kissed your cheek*

“I like you, (name) and I would greatly appreciate if you went out with me!”

*The girls behind you hollered with squeals and giggles. Grabbing the man by his shoulders, you instead kissed him on the lips, smiling as he reeled backwards*

“Woah…(name), that was…wait, what does…?”

“I would love to go out with you, Connie. I think you’re the cutest guy here.”

*Jumping into the air, the short man yelled to the heavens*

“Aw hell yeah!”

**ARMIN**

“(Name)?”

*Armin found you behind the girl’s dorm reading a book*

“Oh hey Armin!”

“Hi. I um…wanted to give you this…”

*Handing you a piece of paper, he watched as you quizzically glanced at the paper then back at him*

“You should, um…probably open that.”

*Doing so, you unfolded the paper and noticed their was a heart on the inside with both of your names written on it*

“A-Armin, this is so cute! What does…?”

*He kneeled against the ground, kissing the top of your head*

“It means I really like you, (name). You’re beautiful and so sweet.”

“Oh my goodness, Armin!”

*Jumping into his arms, you both fell into the dirt, laughing all the way*

“This was the cutest thing anyone’s every given me! I like you too, Armin!”

“So, will you do the honor of going out with me…?”

“Yes! Of course I will!”

**REINER**

*Walking up to your position in the Mess Hall, you noticed Reiner from the corner of your eye as he slammed his water mug against the table, shocking you and your friends*

“(Name)? I really like you. Please go out with me!”

*Everyone in the Mess Hall gasped. Some ‘awed’, some ‘cooed’ while others stared on. You were one of those who stared, you glance turning from the mug to the man before you*

“Uhhh, excuse me?”

*Arms crossed, he stared smugly at you*

“Go out with me…please.”

*Staring at your friends, you motioned to get up as they all follow you outside*

“Wait! I need an answer!”

“No you don’t.”

*You stated just as smugly. Walking towards the door, you turned around, knowing everyone had their eyes on the two of you*

“I mean, I like you too Reiner, but next time, bring me flowers or something.”

**BERTHOLDT**

“Hey, uh…(N-Name)? Can I…Can I borrow you for something?”

“Yes Bertholdt! Where we going?”

“Um, is the forest ok?”

*You nodded and followed the tall Cadet into the forest where you were soon met with a blanket and some food from the Mess Hall*

“Bertholdt…did you do all this?”

*You turned around to see Bertholdt holding a flower in his hand, giving it to you*

“Y-Yes I did. I…”

*He took a deep breath*

“(Name), I really like you. You’re…amazing a-and…and I would appreciate if you went out with me?”

*Your arms were thrown around his midsection*

“Oh Bertholdt! This was…incredibly sweet of you! Did you really set all this up just to tell me that?”

*He nodded, face turning red as he was waiting for an answer. Taking the flower from his hand, you leaned on your toes, only able to drop a kiss yo his chin*

“I very much like you too Bertholdt and I would gladly do the honor of going out with you.”

*He gently pulled you into a hug as he kissed the top of your head*

**ERWIN**

*You knocked on the Commander’s door*

“Erwin? Are you there?”

*Opening the door, you were surprised to not see the man at his desk*

“I like her. I like (name). Yes I do!”

“Erwin?”

*You called out again, able to clearly hear what he was saying. You could hear something drop in the room to the side as Erwin scrambled out into his office*

(Name)! When did you get here?!”

“Um…only a moment ago? I was looking for you.”

*The man still looked surprised, eyes wide and concerned*

“Um…please tell me you didn’t hear anything.”

“No, I heard everything. So…is there something you want to say to me?”

“Uh, no…? No, yes. Yes I’d like to say something…!”

“And that’s…you like me?”*You stepped forward towards the man pulling his arms around you as yours placed against his chest, the man’s cheeks burning red*

“Y-Yes…it is.”

“Well good, then this will make it easier because I like you too, Commander Erwin.”


	10. When They Kiss You In Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When They Kiss You In Public
> 
> Disclaimer: Attack on Titan does not belong to me, I only own the nameless OC and the mini stories for each scenario. The cover image does not belong to me as I found it via Google Images.

**JEAN**

*Everyone gathered their horses. You and Jean stood close by as you watched all your friends gather their equipment as well for training*

“Are you ready for this?”

“Yeah, it’s just training.”

“Same just…promise me you’ll be alright.”

*Jean leaned over and dropped a kiss to your lips*

Stay safe out there for me, (name). I need you by my side.”

*Everyone surrounded you clapped and roared*

“Oooooh, look at Jean, he’s all red!”

“You’ve got some time for yourself, you know!”

*You shook your head*

“You just had to kiss me near Reiner, didn’t you?”

“Couldn’t help it, those lips are really tasty.”

**MARCO**

“Hey (name), how do you feel about me…kissing you in public?”

“Hmm what brought this on?”

“I-I mean, well…I’ve already kissed you when we’ve been by ourselves, so I didn’t…”

“Marco, you can kiss me anytime you want.”

“Anytime?”

“Anytime.”

*He then grabbed your shoulders and smothered your lips with his*

“Get a room you two, geez!”

*Pulling away with a groan, Marco stared at Eren*

“You’re just jealous, Eren”

“Tch, me, jealous?”

*He walks away in anger*

“Oh yeah, he’s jealous.”

**LEVI**

*Walking through the city, you were enjoying an actual day off with Levi by your side*

“So, what should we do today?”

“Whatever you want, you’re the one who dragged me out here.”

“Oh come one. You can’t tell me a day outside of Headquarters isn’t needed.”

“…it might be.”

“That’s what I thought.”

*You lean over and quickly kiss his cheek*

“Oi! What’re you doing?!”

“Giving you a kiss because you deserve one.”

*You could hear giggling around you only to see several women ogling their attention on Levi. Sighing, you were tired of woman staring at your boyfriend as if you weren’t there*

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

*Levi wasn’t listening as he suddenly held your cheek pulling your lips against his. You could hear the women behind you groan as thy walked away*

“O-Oh! Levi…?”

“Come on princess, you wanted to do something?”

“Yes!”

**EREN**

“Eren! Eren you need to calm down!”

*He roared in his titan form, his hand reached out for you*

“Eren? Eren!”

*He held you lightly as he lifted you up towards his lips and then proceeded to cover your entire head with his lips*

“You…you just…! Eren, what am I going to do with you?”

*Beneath them, Hange screamed for Eren to let you go. Lowering his hand, you were dropped to the ground and he roared lightly again*

“Did he…really just try to kiss you?!”

“Try? He did, and it was really sweet!”

“Aww, I wanna be kissed by a titan…”

**CONNIE**

“(Name).”

“Connie.”

“Are you…comfortable with me holding your hand like this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, sweetie?”

“Because we’re out in public, I thought…”

“Who cares? I love you and you love me, so who cares?”

*He took your hand and kissed your palm several times*

“I thought I was going crazy. You’re just too irresistible.”

**ARMIN**

“(Name)?”

“Yes, Armin?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“What, here? Now?!”

*He nodded his head*

“But you’re always secretive about us! What’s gotten into you - hmph?!”

*Armin didn’t give you a chance to finish as he kissed you right in the middle of a public square. The people surrounding you snickered, while some thought it was cute*

“Woah that was…really sweet Armin.”

“Good, because I plan on doing it again.”

**REINER**

“You know I won’t stop kissing you just because we’re surrounded by people.”

“I’d expected nothing less, coming from you, Reiner.”

“Oh, someone’s feisty, I love that.”

*He dropped a kiss yo you’re forehead*

“Tch, is that all you got?”

“Well well…alright, you’re on.”

*Taking your hand, Reiner dragged you to the closest alley and slammed you into the stone, immediately kissing your neck*

“Ohhh Reiner…”

“That’s it (name)…I just want you to feel…”

“Hey! You two knock that off right now!”

*A soldier from the Military Police stepped forward as Reiner pulled you into his chest*

“Yes sir, our apologies.”

*The soldier left, muttering something about kids*

“Phew, that was close.”

“Guess that means we just finish back at Headquarters!”

“Wait, what?”

**BERTHOLDT**

“Bertholdt, I’m going to kiss you.”

“W-What? No, (name)! There’s people around here!”

“So what?”

*You grabbed his hand*

“Because I want to show you off so everyone knows you’re mine.”

“B-But why?!”

*You kissed his hand despite him pulling it away*

“(N-Name)!”

“Ok, ok I’ll stop.”

*What you weren’t expecting was for Bertholdt to lean downward and kiss your head*

“Aw, Bertholdt…thank you.”

*He was a blushing mess*

“You’re w-w-welcome.”

**ERWIN**

“Ohhh look it’s Erwin!”

“Oh Commander Erwin is so delicious!”

*You laughed hearing people talk about Erwin in such a way. It didn’t faze the man as he looped an arm over your shoulder*

“Don’t worry about them (name), you’re the only woman for me.”

“Thanks Erwin, I needed that.”

*Lifting your chin with his fingers, he lowered himself to your lips, leaving the women behind them gawking*

“I hope so. But can you do that again? I like making those women jealous.”

“Oh you’re so cruel (name). But…let’s see those lips again.”


End file.
